A chance of second life 3
by Ksoo04
Summary: Kaito syok berat mendengar kenyataan hidup Shinichi yang di luar akal sehat manusia. begitu kabut misteri itu lenyap, si Gadis Vampire muncul!
Author : Kumala Dwi Soo

Konichiwa!

Gomenasai karna baru update chapter baru untuk fic ini setelah sekian lama. Maklum, anak SMP yang kebanyakan kerjaan dan tugas#HOHOHO. Para readers sekalian, saya terpaksa ganti akun saya dikarenakan masalah teknis pada akun lama saya, jadi... HAPPY READING!

Semua tokoh adalah milik dari Aoyama –sensei.

CHAPTER 3

Taman di belakang Gakuen. Entah kenapa Kudo mengajakku ke tempat yang punya legenda horor yang begitu horornya sampai membuat para Siswa yang bahkan sangat berani dan lancang disinipun untuk enggan kemari. Dan kurasa, mungkin ini adalah tempat favorite Kudo yang hobi menyendiri, setelah Perpustakaan. Kudo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang spontan membuatku yang betah-betahan melihat bunga-bunga Gingko disini dan berjalan santaipun berhenti. Dan yang membuatku bingung, kenapa dia mengambil jarak sepanjang itu dariku? Sampai sekitar 2 meter dariku?

"Kaito, Gomenasai karena aku menyembunyikan hal seberbahaya ini padamu. Tapi, aku memang tak punya pilihan."

Aku memandangnya bingung. _Okashi_... Kudo yang biasanya dingin dan aneh itu, kenapa memandangku dengan rasa bersalah yang pasti kadarnya sangat tinggi. Kelihatan jelas dari matanya yang bersinar sangat redup itu.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Walaupun aku tak bisa merasakannya, tapi suara lirihnya memang seolah ingin melepaskan semua beban berat dihatinya dengan hanya bernafas begitu. Tiba-tiba, tanpa ragu tapi perlahan, dia melepaskan kacamatanya. Benar saja. Tatapan matanya padaku seperti seorang pembunuh sadis. Dingin, kosong tapi tajam dan punya aura yang gelap. Ditambah dengan pancaran warna merah menyalanya. Mungkin naluriku terlalu sensitif sehingga tubuhku mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Naluri yang menunjukkan kalau tatapannya itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Lagi-lagi Kudo menghela nafas panjang. Lalu kembali memandangku. Kali ini aku merasa sedikit lebih baik melihat tatapannya yang tidak semengerikan tadi.

"Jadi... apa kau benar-benar akan menceritakan segalanya padaku? tentang gadis Vampire itu, juga tentang dirimu sendiri? Kalau kulihat, sepertinya kau masih belum siap." Tanyaku ragu.

"Siap nggak siap, aku harus mengatakannya padamu, Kaito." Jawabnya. aura gelapnya muncul lagi, yang membuat tempat ini sangat sunyi dan mengerikan.

"Jadi, kurasa aku harus memulainya sekarang, mengingat gadis itu benar-benar menginginkanku."

"HAAH?! MENGINGINKANMU?! APA ARTINYA ITU?!" tanyaku bingung, ditambah rasa frustasi dan takut ketika gadis itu yang bisa muncul kapan saja.

Kudo memandangku kosong. Kosong tapi berisi segudang rasa pahit dan sakit disana.

"Kaito, tentang mataku ini... ini Cuma pemberian dari sesosok Iblis. Iblis yang sudah menyanggupi perjanjian yang dibuat Kaa-san. Dan mata ini... bisa membaca pikiran dan masa depan seseorang yang dilihatnya"

Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Bukannya anak ini nggak percaya dengan hal yang nggak logis begitu? Kenapa sekarang dia menceritakan hal mengerikan yang nggak logis ini?

"Oke, aku tahu kalau kau kebingungan dengan ceritaku yang berjungkir balik dengan prinsipku yang tidak percaya hal macam itu. _But this is the truth_." Katanya yang seolah bisa membaca pikiranku tadi.

"Waktu masih lima tahun, aku mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari naas yang sudah merenggut penglihatanku dan pastinya bisa merenggut nyawaku saat itu juga. Nggak ada yang bisa mendonorkan matanya padaku berhubung aku punya golongan darah yang langka. Naasnya, saat itu keadaanku sudah di ujung tanduk sampai ibuku mau memenuhi pikirannya yang sudah terasa seolah hanya satu pilihan di dunia ini."

"Pilihan yang akhirnya memberimu satu kesematan lagi untuk melihat dunia dengan sebuah perjanjian dengan Iblis?" potongku tiba-tiba. Aku mendekatinya, tapi dia malah tetap membuat jarak denganku dengan mundur.

" _Hai_." Jawabnya miris. Dia mendongak, memandang langit cerah yang masih setia berada di bumi ini. "Setelah itu, aku selamat dan Kaa-san sama sekali nggak menyangka kalau yang diinginkan Iblis itu sebagai bayaran adalah..."

" _Na, nani_?" tanyaku tegang.

"Harus memberikan nyawaku pada seorang gadis Vampire saat umurku tujuh belas tahun."

"HAAAAHH?!" Aku menganga lebar dan matakupun membulat lebar saking kagetnya.

Jadi, gadis Vampire itu muncul di mimpimya untuk nyawa Kudo? Tapi...

"Matte kudasai, lalu, apa maksud 'Hak Kaa-san, yang dikatakan gadis Vampire itu dan kenapa dia mesti loncat-loncat dari tebing ke laut berkali-kali di depan mataku dalam mimpiku?!" baiklah, sepertinya aku emosi sekarang. Kudo yang diinginkannya, tapi kenapa mesti aku yang kena terornya?

"Kurasa karena gadis itu memang punya hubungan yang erat padamu." Jawabnya.

Aku menganga. _Dare_?

"Kaito, apa kau ingat seorang bernama Gasai Mio?" tanya Kudo.

Gasai Mio? AAHH!

"Kudo! Dia itu... teman SMP ku yang sudah lama tergila-gila padaku! Dan sehari setelah kelulusan kelas 2, dia meninggal bersama ibunya pada sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dan pesawat itu... AAHH!"

" _Hai_ , dia memberimu hint tak langsung tentang dirinya. Pesawat itu jatuh ke laut yang dekat dengan tebing itu."

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengannya?!" tanyaku bingung, atau tepatnya frustasi?

"Kaito, mata ini adalah mata ibunya. Kutebak kalau Gasai Mio-san suka hal yang berbau mistis seperti penyihir atau semacamnya. Iya kan?"

Aku mengangguk, bingung harus meresponnya dengan cara apa.

"Itu karena ibunya adalah penyihir pemuja Iblis itu. Iblis itu juga yang memberikan mata ini padaku dengan syarat nyawaku harus menjadi gantinya dan kau tahu untuk apa?"

" _Masaka_ , itu untuk..." aku tercekat. Tapi masih bisa kulanjutkan ucapanku. "mengganti nyawa ibunya Gasai-san?"

"Tepat. Dan Gasai-san yang tahu hal itu karena pemberitahuan dari Iblis itu lewat mimpinya mencariku dan segera mengambil nyawaku, dengan wujud seperti itu."

" _Matte kudasai_! Sekarang kita kan sama-sama berumur tujuh belas tahun! Kalau begitu..."

 _"Waktunya aku mengambil hak Kaa-san!"_

Suara lengkingan _shoujo_ yang penuh dendam dan amarah tiba-tiba bersuara begitu saja. Panjang umur sekali _shoujo_ ini, seandainya dia masih hidup.

Aku dan Kudo sama-sama mendongak ke atas. Kudo memanangnya datar dan kosong. Sedangkan aku? Layaknya seorang manusia yang melihat Hantu pada umumnya. Kami melihat jelas sekali. Gasai Mio ada di atas kami, dengan senyuman berdarah yang pastinya akan menjadi nightmare bagiku.


End file.
